1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the technology field of a network line plug and network line, and more particularly to a network line plug, plug assembly and network line.
2. Description of Related Art
The currently available network line plug is of a puncture structure, which comprises a main body, laying rubber plug, threading rubber plug, internal metal casing and external metal casing; eight core wires of the network cable penetrate separately through-hole on the threading rubber plug, which allows to position and assign these core wires onto the connecting location; the front end of the core wire is inserted into the groove on the laying rubber plug, which is used to fix these eight core wires and arrange them in a line; the main body is provided with eight slots, wherein a contact chip is inserted; when the network line plug is installed, the contact chip is pressed into the main body by a fixture; the tip of the contact chip punctures separately the core wire insulator to realize electrical connection with the core wire conductor. Generally, the trifid contact chip can puncture the core wire insulator of the cable to realize electrical connection between network plug and cable conductor. The network plug is processed technically as follows:
1. Strip down the sheath of cable to a proper length;
2. Thread four pairs of core wires distributedly into the branching rubber plug, straighten and trim the core wires, then thread into the corresponding holes of the laying rubber plug by the sequence of plugs; next thread the laying rubber plug into the network plug.
3. Press the metal contact chip on the network plug by robot, and then puncture the core wire insulator to realize electrical connection between network plug and cable conductor.
If wiring with existing technology, green-white/green and blue-white/blue twisted pairs in the network line are intersected; meanwhile, as both branching rubber plug and laying rubber plug are used, the stripping length of the cable ends is increased, bringing about bigger damage to original twisted structure and characteristic impedance of the cable, and affecting greatly the near-end crosstalk of network line; owing to mismatching of the characteristic impedance of the network plug and the cable, the echo loss of the network line becomes bigger, so the data transmission quality is reduced, leading to bigger probability of defective products.